


Grimm Beginings

by ProductiveNacho



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weiss is a fox faunus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProductiveNacho/pseuds/ProductiveNacho
Summary: It was time to move again, but this time Weiss' mother looked desperate as she grabbed Weiss and ran into the woods, leaving their home behind once again.





	Grimm Beginings

Weiss awoke to a sound. It had been a loud one, long and drawn out. Rubbing her eyes and stretching, she stood from her sleeping spot of her burrow. She vaguely remembered her mother whispering a sweet lullaby into her hears before fading into sleep.  
Weiss stood, brushing the dirt and leaves from her ears and tail, revealing the snowy white fur beneath the grime. Looking around, she realized that her mother was not present. That was odd since her mother was always there, watching over Weiss as she slept.

Another loud *howl* echoed from outside the den, startling Weiss from her thoughts. Suddenly, her mother appeared in the doorway red-faced and breathing heavily. “Weiss grab your bag and come with me now” she stated. Confused and a little scared, Weiss asked, “What’s wrong mommy?” in hopes of getting and answer. 

“Just hurry sweetie, trust me okay?” was all her mother said. Weiss had heard those words many times before. It meant they were about to move again. She scurried over to her meager stack of belongings in the corner and stuffed them into a tattered backpack. A few articles of dirty clothing, a water canteen, and a small locket her mother had given her were the only things Weiss had left. 

Before she knew it, Weiss was clinging to her mother’s back and they were running out into the great unknown once again. However, unlike the previous times they had moved, this one felt different, more urgent. Weiss could tell her mother was worried by the constant backwards glances and the frantic pace she was running at. 

Weiss turned to look behind her curious as to what her mother could be looking for. What she saw looked straight out of a nightmare. The creature was black with white, bone-like armor covering its face. It resembled a sort of wolf, like the kind her mother had warned her to avoid at all costs. The wolf was closing fast, and it wasn’t alone if the shadows darting beneath the trees were any indication.

A piercing howl ahead of them caused her mother to stop, the path ahead blocked by another one of those scary creatures. Slowly, more of the creatures began to circle the two, effectively blocking all escape. Weiss began to shake in fear as the wolves closed in, “M-m-mommy, I…I’m s-scared” she said.

Slowly, her mother gently pulled Weiss into her arms, “Weiss, when I tell you to run, you run okay? Don’t turn around, don’t look back you hear me?”. Weiss looked into her mother’s eyes and nodded, “O-okay”. 

Slowly opening her pack, Weiss’ mother took out what looked to be a chunk of ice. Weiss looked back to her mother’s eyes and saw tears there. “Run!” she yelled as she raised the crystal which began to glow. 

Weiss trusted her mother her entire life. Every time she was told to do something, she did it. Anytime she was warned to avoid something, she heeded the warning. When her mother told her to run and not look back, that’s what she did.

Weiss ran covering her ears from the sounds that emanated from behind her. The explosion, the screams, everything. She ran until she couldn’t run any longer, her legs unable to support her weight. Weiss fell to her knees and began to cry, she knew that her mother could not have survived against that many creatures. 

A snarl from behind caused Weiss to turn around and fall backwards just in time to avoid being cut in half. One of the creatures had survived, though half of its body was a mangled mess. Weiss flew to her feet, adrenaline giving her legs purpose again as she ran for her life. 

If the creature had been uninjured, she would have been dead already, suffering the same fate as her mother. However, this one had to all but drag itself after Weiss, giving her enough room to run. 

Weiss, once again out of breath, began searching for a place to hide. She knew that even in its current state, she couldn’t outrun the creature forever. In her haste however, Weiss missed the large tree root ahead of her and caught her foot in it. Twisting her ankle and falling to the ground, Weiss struggled to regain her footing as a large shadow loomed over her.

She flipped around and threw up her hands just in time to stop the claws from ripping into her throat. Instead, one large claw raked over her closed eye, drawing blood. Again, Weiss ran, throwing caution to the wind as desperation overtook her.

Soon, she found herself at the base of a large cliff, path blocked yet again and no exit in sight. Weiss whirled around to face her attacker, which was slowly advancing forward now that its victim was trapped. It raised its head and howled, relishing in its victory after all the pain and suffering to get here. 

Weiss slowly sank to her knees, tears in her eyes. This was it, the end. There was no way out, not with the creature blocking her path. She began to sob, crying for her mother, to anyone that could hear, for help. This time however, no one would come. Her mother was gone, sacrificing herself to save Weiss and give her a chance to escape. 

The wolf gathered itself up and prepared to pounce on the little creature it had been pursuing. Weiss buried her face in her arms and waited for the inevitable, resigned to her fate. Only, it never came. Several minutes passed and still nothing. Surely the wolf would have lunged by now and ended her. 

Slowly, Weiss raised her head, her ears lifting slightly as she surveyed the scene before her. The wolf was still there struggling to reach her, but something was stopping it. Weiss looked up, there was a large, curved object sticking out of the wolf’s back, pinning it to the ground. Finally, the wolf stopped convulsing and grew silent, its body fading into a black mist. 

When the mist cleared, Weiss was able to see her savior, or who she thought was her savior. Maybe they just wanted to hurt her as well? 

The new figure was dressed in a white cloak that reached down to their knees. Weiss this person was a woman, due to the skirt and corset they wore. Her weapon was interesting as well, as it resembled a much larger version of the tools farmers used to harvest their crops. 

The strange woman approached Weiss and knelt, reaching upwards to push the hood of her cloak back. Her hair was dark, each strand ending in crimson tips. She had a smile on her face and her eyes, her eyes were the color of the full moon at its brightest, a startling silver. 

She reached out her hand, “Hi there, what’s your name kiddo?” she asked. Her voice was soothing, and it reminded Weiss of her own mother. “W-Weiss, m-my name is Weiss” she replied, still shaking. “Well then Weiss, what are you doing out here all alone? Where are your parents?” the strange woman asked. 

It all came back to Weiss as she remembered just what happened to her mother. “G-gone…” was all she could croak out. Weiss began to cry again as she realized just what that meant. She had nowhere to go and no one to care for her. What could she do now? 

Weiss froze as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She nuzzled her head into the woman’s shoulder and continued to cry. “Shhhh, it’s okay Weiss. My name is Summer” the woman said. Weiss looked up at her, tears still in her eyes, “S-summer, l-like t-the season?” she asked. 

Summer smiled, “Yes, like the season. Now come on Weiss, I’ll take you someplace safe and warm”. “O-okay Summer” Weiss replied with a small smile. 

Summer gathered Weiss into her arms and set off towards home to take care of the little fox. “You’re going to love it Weiss, I promise” Summer said to the girl who was swiftly falling asleep in her arms. ‘Hopefully Ruby loves her as well’ Summer thought to herself. 

With that, Summer and Weiss set off towards home.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wrote this on a whim and I'm glad I did. A few things to make note of here though: One, in this story, Weiss is like 8 years old. Two, Jacques does not exist in this universe (you're welcome). Finally, the location for the story is going to be in Atlas for now. I think it makes sense considering who the story is about.
> 
> Anyways, this is a new kind of writing for me so I'm eager for feedback. Suggestions are always welcome and I love reading comments, so feel free to share your ideas.
> 
> Finally, thank you for reading my story and have a wonderful day!


End file.
